


There’s a war out there soldier you gotta keep it down

by nica00



Category: The Song of Achilles
Genre: Achilles likes to please him, Explicit Smut, M/M, Pat gets wreckt, Patrochilles bondage, Patroclus likes it rough, Smut, The Song of Achilles - Freeform, Trojan War, bondage? I guess???, patrochilles - Freeform, tsoa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nica00/pseuds/nica00
Summary: A story heavily inspired bythistumblr post. All credits for the title and the line to the lovely anon andAconissa. I hope you enjoy ;)





	There’s a war out there soldier you gotta keep it down

I wake up to the feeling of hair grazing my mouth and steady full breaths on my chest. Patroclus soil coloured hair is everywhere, and I gently tuck it behind his ears.

“Sorry” he mumbles in his sleep, and tugs his it out of my reach. He’d let it grow longer, and even though he was planning on cutting it I didn’t want him to. It made him look feral in the mornings. His hair still never quite lied flat in some places but he usually managed to tame it. But in the morning after rolling around with me it was glorious. The curls were fast approaching his jawline, just a few more inches and they would. I loved to see him so disheveled, so real when he woke up. I trace my thumb through his eyebrow, and then comb back some fly aways at his hairline. He was fast asleep on top of me, and had his arms and chest draped over my torso. I smile as I notice his furrowed brows and fluttering eyelids. I run my fingers over his chest, brushing his niple over the thin white chiton and that's all it takes for him to emerge from his slumber and pounce on me. He attacks my mouth with kisses, his hand already on my hardness. Waking up next to him I was a spear ready to enter the flesh. He mumbles into the kiss languidly, a soft yet needy “mhmm”.

But this was only the beginning of his loudness. Once I was in him and pounding at the pace he so eagerly demanded, I had to stick my fingers inside of his mouth for him to suckle on, if not his sounds would be too loud for us to be discreet. Patroclus was always in a haze when we fucked, he gripped me tightly and tried to get closer, even though there was already no space between us. I found it nothing but endearing. As he slowly slithers his leg over my body, rutting against the side of my leg, I grip his ass and begin to prepare him. As I predicted, he begins to whimper, hiding his face on my chest, trying to calm down. He wasn’t completely gone yet, he was still aware he had to keep it down. He still cared. Soon he wouldn’t. He just couldn't help it. I grab his chin with my free hand and make him look at me, shushing him softly and he leans to my touch as I card my fingers through his dark curls, already stuck to his forehead from the heat.

“You don't have to do that, Achilles” he pants, his quick breaths tickling my skin. “How tight can I be after yesterday?”

“We’ve discussed this Patroclus, I don't want to hurt you” I stated, kissing his forehead and continuing to pump my fingers inside.

“Maybe I want it to hurt, just a little” he says, the words sounding like a thought that wasn't meant to escape his mouth. The blush creeping into his skin proves the words were meant only for himself, but he always lost it a bit when we were busy. His mouth had a mind of its own. So this wasn’t the first time his wants slipped right through his mouth, between clenched teeth where he wanted to keep them. Sometimes I’d pull a little too hard on his hair and relish on the responses his body would give. Sometimes he would choke giving me head and his hand roamed to relieve himself between his legs. I would squeeze his hips as he fucked himself on me and he would lose it a little bit.

Many people saw him as something weak and delicate. I saw him as he was. Warm, kind, gentle; A prince. Exiled or not, he carried himself in the manner of one. I rejoice at the thought that they’ll never see this Patroclus. Moments where his doe eyes were the only irrevocably soft thing about him. In moments like these, they were a reassurance. That this was all he needed, that he belonged with me and that I could get lost with him. He was the boy that I couldn't get out from under my skin, and that I never wanted to. I dig the tips my fingers through the skin on his thorax and enjoy the small hiccuping breaths that earned me. I traced my fingers through jagged collarbones before replacing them with lips, feeling arms encircle my neck to mold closer. I choose to indulge him a bit more than usual today and bite down hard on his shoulder. I don't dislike his special preferences, what sane man wouldn’t want to have him begging you to go harder, even though he was already feral at the rapid pace you kept? It was that sometimes I didn’t know my own strength, and I feared him getting hurt in a way that he didn’t like. But today, I give in.

“Don't tempt me if you're not gonna come through at the end” He states, pulling away, something resembling a scowl on his face, tainted by pleasure.

“Who said I wasn't?” I whisper and flip us over so he isn't on top of me anymore. I grab the fabric of his chiton and cut it with my teeth, and he sits there in awe.

“Why did you do that?” He questions shockingly but as I sit on his lap and lead his hands behind his back, he swallows thickly and I know he understands. I tie them together, and I see him moving them, telling me tighter.  
I tighten until his skin protrudes around the band of fabric and make a knot. I straddle him, setting my thighs around his legs, and circling my hips but barely giving him the friction he needed. Patroclus is very hyper aware of my touch, and now it's no exception. He throws his head back, his abused lips bruised in a pretty shade of pink, open in a gasp. I catch his mouth with mine and continue my torturous rhythm. Patroclus desperately pants for breaths against my mouth, and I press a final kiss to his before whispering.

“There's a war out there soldier, you have to keep it down” I grin into his ear and he whines in protest. I can see the way his neck and shoulder muscles are straining as he fidgets under me.

“Achilles” he breathes, a plea and I finally sit completely in his lap, grinding down. He makes a noise of approval and moves his face forward, chasing after my mouth.  
I kiss him, and after a while I notice he is moving his hips backwards frantically. My hands follow his torso and I reach his back, where his were bound together, to feel his fingers digging into his ass. I pull them out slowly, and replace them with my own.

“Is that better, Patroclus?” I ask coyly, watching his blissed out face. He nods rapidly, dropping his head into my shoulder and rubbing his forehead there. I grab onto the nape of his neck and keep fingering him until he grows too restless, too loud and too close.

I turn him around, and he lays on his stomach, his ass and creamy thighs high in the air and quivering in anticipation. I run my index finger through his perineum, my other hand holding his ass open.

“You want me to stop, right Patroclus?” I ask teasingly into his skin as I kiss and bite my way up his spine, his hands twitching at my words.

“No Achilles” he moans, his glorious sounds muffled against the fur of our bed.

“Then what should I do? Tell me” I order, and his mouth, glossy with spilt saliva shaked before he swallowed thickly.

“Please pound me” he says, thrusting backwards making his gaping ass rub against my cock. I pull his hair and grip myself, hastily sliding inside him. I start to buck my hips into his warmth, missing the spot I already knew too well that made him lose all of his inhibitions. I slide in and out using the grip on this hair to steady myself. After fucking and teasing him for a while I hear his mumbling.

“I need you, Achilles” Patroclus whimpers, his voice a wreck.

“You’ve got me, Philtatos” I say, finally wrapping my hands around his torso and pulling him against me, as close as I could with his hands behind his back. My hand grips his cock tightly, peppering his neck with nibbles and open mouthed kisses. When I'm inside him I also forget about his loudness, and how even if our tent is farther away from camp, sometimes they wander around and could easily hear us. But right now, all that matters is Patroclus, almost deliriously fucking himself on me. I hug his body and thrust in with reckless abandon, wanting to remember his fiendish sounds forever. He pants over his shoulder with furrowed brows, looking for my mouth and I kiss him harshly. He cums into my hand and slows his frantic rhythm, and I slowly start to pull out.

“Who told you to stop?” He questions demandingly, leaning backwards and taking me deeper.

“You already finished” I say, as a matter of fact.

“You haven't, and I’m still hard” he states, dropping forward on the bed, opening his legs a bit more and starting to push backwards. “Now fuck me, hard” he says, way too demanding for someone with their hands tied behind their back. But still I comply, grabbing onto his shoulder and his tied hands for support and ram him onto the bed. I hit his sweet spot repeatedly and revel in the way he writhed on the sheets. His cock was hanging, hard between his legs and leaking.

“Harder, Achilles, please” I grab onto his hips, eager to please and set a merciless pace. His sounds when I used my full strength were holy. He kept repeating my name, and his words a string of curses and prayers. He moves his fingers from where his arms were tied and holds my hand, tightly. A silent plea, don't stop. He was so good, always so good to me.

“Patroclus” I breathe and I release inside him, with a low groan. I keep going, the cum making it warmer inside him, if that was even possible. Patroclus blissfully keeps fucking himself on me and I keep my pace until his hands are purple with the strain and pressure his struggle to move was causing. I grip his leaking length and pump, draping myself over him and kissing his earlobe, using my whole weight to hold him down. He rubs his face in the mattress, and cums bucking his hips as much as he could with my weight on top of him. I roll off him, and work my way through disentangling the knot. His hands fall limp at his sides, the dented skin on his wrists red. I kiss them softly, and pull him closer to me.

“Thank you” he mumbles against my chest, and he falls back asleep there. I follow him not long after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please point out any grammatical errors to me and feel free to give me writing tips, I am trying to improve my writing skills ❤️ Also, I wanted to ask, who would be interested on reading some a/b/o dynamics patrochilles? I wanna write it cause its something I’d like to explore but there like nothing in those lanes in the patrochilles tag. So If youd like to read something about alpha achilles and his omega Patroclus yell at me in the comments.


End file.
